New Addition
by Sherlock River Hekate
Summary: Doctor Strange and Wong were happy in the little routine they had set up between the two of them in the New York Sanctum. The masters thought that they needed someone else.


The room was dimly lit by sunlight in that surreal way which seemed to belong solely to the Sanctum Sanctorum. The shafts of light were illuminating a parchment laid out on a desk, Doctor Strange reading over the words. One finger followed the inked sentences, the tremor only subtle today.

So absorbed he was in his reading that he didn't notice a portal open on the other side of the doorway, and barely felt the shift in energy as it didn't come with malignant purpose. He did, however, look up at the knocking on the door frame and a quietly asked 'Doctor Strange?'  
His eyes flicked up and he uttered a quiet "One moment", before returning to the parchment to finish the sentence he had been reading.  
With that done and the parchment rolled up, he returned his attention to the visitor. Waiting patiently by the doorway was a young woman, mid-twenties if he had to take a guess, dressed in the training garb of Kamar –Taj with her brown hair messily tied back off her face.  
"Come in," he gestured to a chair on the other side of his desk.  
The girl quietly followed his directions, taking a seat and then glancing around the room, before looking back at him.  
"How can I help you?" The sorcerer prompted.  
She shook her head a moment before talking.  
"I've been sent to you on the request of the Masters. They believe my particular skill set would be of more benefit to you here than in Kamar- Taj."  
Doctor Strange frowned, grumpy at not having been consulted, before calling to Wong. The other man came from a separate room and stood beside Doctor Strange.  
"Wong, did you know that the Masters were sending us an apprentice?"  
The other shook his head and looked curiously at the young woman.  
"You said you had a particular skill set?" Strange asked curiously.  
She nodded with a smile. "I'm rather good at research and documentation."  
Doctor Strange started to frown again, and Wong looked completely impassive.  
She held up a hand. "Before you argue, I'll relay the message that the Masters gave me. Often you have to face interdimensional threats on short notice. Additional assistance may enable you to address the threat sooner and with more information. Furthermore, they have noticed that none of your recent encounters have been documented for future sorcerers to use. And personally, I think some of these creatures should be in a database accessible by SHIELD and the Avengers. It would certainly save time and minimise casualties if they could contact you as soon as they realise the threat was more of our nature."  
"So, less of an apprentice and more of an assistant?" The sorcerer supreme asked. "It's been a while since I had one of those."  
She nodded and he turned to Wong.  
" What do you think?"  
"If she can suitably defend herself and her writing is legible, then I do not see why not. It may prevent Stark from constantly harassing you."  
He turned to the woman.  
"I will expect you to do additional training with myself and Doctor Strange on a regular basis."  
"Understood. And I can guarantee my writing is more legible than a doctors."  
"Then welcome to the New York sanctum," Doctor Strange paused, having not been given her name.  
" Alexi," she supplied.  
"Welcome Alexi. I'm Stephen Strange and this is Wong, but you already knew that." He smirked at her.  
Wong made his way around the desk and stood near Alexi.  
"I'll show you to a room, and then we will talk about your responsibilities."  
She smiled in thanks. "I'll return to Kamar-Taj to collect the rest of my belongings later."  
"Would you like a cup of tea as we talk?" Doctor Strange asked to their retreating backs.  
Wong gave a short nod, not even looking back, but Alexi turned and gave him a half smile.  
"Green tea would be nice, if you have any."  
That made the sorcerer smile.  
'Yes,' he thought. 'This just might work out well.'


End file.
